


Five Times: Arthur and Dom

by beetle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this inception_kink prompt, "By the way, I love you!" "Shut up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times: Arthur and Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I borrow, I don’t own.  
> Notes: Set post-Inception. Can be read as a sequel to "Something Different."

1

  
  
Arthur is on his hands and knees grunting and panting, his body slippery with sweat.  
  
Dom can barely hold onto him, but hold on he does, hands biting into Arthur’s narrow hips hard enough to bruise. Then, remembering his manners at last, Dom reaches around Arthur—only to get his hand smacked away. “Just fuck me.”  
  
So he pumps his cock in and out of the tight channel of Arthur’s body, his own grunts and pants soon joining Arthur’s to fill the suite with toneless, rhythmic music.  
  
“By the way . . . I love you.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Arthur comes, dragging Dom with him.  
  


2

  
  
Dom’s been gut-shot, and this time . . . this time it’s in waking life.  
  
“Fuck.  _Fuck_!” Arthur keeps muttering as he presses pieces of his shirt to the wound. The previously unbearable, bottomless pain is tripled by the pressure. By Arthur trying, frantically, to keep Dom’s blood and innards  _in_.  
  
“By the way—“ Dom means to tell Arthur something. Something about the kids, and custody. But what comes out is: “I love you. . . .”  
  
“Shut. Up.” Arthur presses harder on the wound, swearing. Pain so big and bright it’s incomprehensible sends Dom to a dark, silent place where nothing exists, not even himself.  
  


3

  
  
Dom wakes up in the hospital to Arthur praying over him.  
  
He’s holding Dom’s hand and rosary beads between his own. His head is bowed penitently over them and he’s murmuring something in what sounds like Latin.  
  
 _Arthur? Praying?_  
  
Not likely. . . .  
  
But Dom wishes he had his totem.  
  
“Arthur.”  
  
Arthur looks up, red-eyed and startled. “Dom!” he croaks, swallowing. Then he’s kissing Dom so, so gently, rosary beads crushed between their hands.  
  
“I love you,” Arthur says shakily, then: “By the way, we’re retiring.”  
  
“Arthur—“  
  
“Shut up. Just . . . shut up.” Arthur kisses him again, and it tastes like salt.  
  


4

  
  
He doesn’t know why they’re not speaking.  
  
Since Dom got out of the hospital, Arthur’s been wary and distant. Whenever they speak about anything more consequential than sports or the weather, it turns into a Cold War-esque non-argument.  
  
Finally, when soccer season’s over and having run out of interesting weather, Dom catches Arthur’s arm as they pass each other in the hall one day.   
  
“By the way . . . I love you,” he murmurs fiercely.  
  
“Shut up.” Arthur says, walking away.  
  
Dom’s still standing there, lost, when Arthur comes back, still wary, but not distant.  
  
“Shut up,” he says again, kissing Dom.  
  


5

  
  
“By the way—“ Dom means to remind Arthur to pick up carrots on his way to pick up the kids.  
  
What neither of them notices is James’s fire-truck lying in wait at the top of the porch steps. . . .  
  
Trip. Stumble.  _Fall._  Only three steps, but it’s enough to dirty Arthur’s suit. As he brushes at himself, he seems more upset about that, than about the weird angle his ankle is bending at.  
  
“My eight-fucking-thousand dollar suit!” he wails, so quintessentially  _Arthur_ , Dom actually laughs.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Arthur squints narrowly up at him.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” he says. Then, belatedly: “ _Ow_.”


End file.
